Havoc and FamilyOLD
by SkyFlameLitMoon23
Summary: Sawada Giotto, Student Council President of Nami-chu, will finally get to see his little brother, Tsunayoshi, as he returns from Trinisette Academy in Italy. His life was already crazy with seven deranged friends in his life, but now his little brother is hiding something. Something to do with hitman babies, poison cooking, and the mafia...-Looks very terrible, going to REWRITE!-
1. Havoc with Giotto

Title: Havoc and Family

Summary: Sawada Giotto, Student Council President of Nami-chu, will finally get to see his little brother, Tsunayoshi, as he returns from Trinisette Academy in Italy. His life was already crazy with seven deranged friends in his life, but now his little brother is hiding something. Something to do with hitman babies, poison cooking, and mafia. Just what has he been doing in Italy?

* * *

It's been six years. Six years since Sawada Tsunayoshi left Namimori and went to Italy to study at the Trinisette Academy. Six years since Sawada Ieyasu Giotto saw his little brother. But in a week, Giotto will finally be able to see him again.

Sawada Giotto, Student Councel President of Nami Chu, walked to school alongside two of his best friends, G and Ugetsu Asari.

G had red hair, a strange red tattoo on his face (which some people were brave enough to comment on), and easily gets angry when he sees something or someone he doesn't like, including Asari. G is the Vice President of the Student Council.

Asari has black hair which he prefers to hide by wearing a black baseball cap and is most of the time friendly and easygoing. When he gets mad, which is rare, he can be really scary. Asari excels in playing the flute, which gained him popularity.

"Oh, Giotto, what's up?" Asari asked with a concerned look. Giotto was about to ask what he meant until he realized he was grinning like an idiot. "My little brother, Tsunayoshi, is moving to Namimori in a week." He said, still grinning. "Oh, you mean the one you're always talking about?" "Yep!" Giotto said happily. "That's nice, Giotto." G said.

Suddenly, Giotto's cellphone rang. "Hello?" Giotto asked. "Hi Giotto-nee!"The voice on the other end said. Giotto's face lit up. "Tsunayoshi? Why're you calling?" "_Shut up sword freak!" _A voice that sounded a lot like G said in the background. _"Maa, maa, Gokudera! Tsuna's talking on the phone." _Another voice that sounded similar to Asari said. "Oh, sorry Giotto-nee. Some of my friends are chatting too loud." Tsuna's voice said. Giotto sweatdropped. _'They were chatting?' _He thought. "Anyways," Tsuna's voice interrupted, "Eight of my friends from Trinisette Academy and will be coming with me. Five will be transferring to Nami- Chuu with me, and two are going to transfer to Kokuyo Academy. Oh! And before I forget, Enma-kun will me coming back to Namimori with me, too. Anyways, I've got to go before my friends destroy the private jet, bye!" Then Tsuna hung up. Giotto sweatdropped. _'Destroy the private jet? Wait…PRIVATE JET?" _Giotto was bewildered. Did Tsunayoshi win the lottery or something?

* * *

As Giotto, G, and Asari walked into classroom they were greeted by a red head by the name of Shimon Cozart. He smiled cheerfully at the trio. "Good morning, Giotto-kun, G-san, and Asari-san!" Giotto sent a warm smile in return. "Good morning, Cozart-kun! Before I forget, Tsunayoshi said Enma-kun will be moving back to Namimori with him in a week." Cozart's face lit up. "Thanks Giotto-kun!" and moved back to his seat.

Giotto and Cozart were best friends since childhood. Cozart had a little brother named Enma, who was best friends with Tsunayoshi. When Tsunayoshi went to Italy, Enma came too. No one knew why, so they just assumed it was because they were best friends.

As their teacher, Nezu-sensei walked into the classroom, the room quieted down. "Ok, class. I'll start roll call.

"Ugetsu Asari." "Here, sensei!"

"G" "Tch."

"Sawada Giotto." "Here."

"Shimon Cozart." "Here!"

Nezu-sensei continued saying names, thest started talking about the wonders of tests.

* * *

**~Timeskip: Lunch~**

As Giotto, Asari, and G sat on the rooftop of the school, eating their lunches, they heard someone shout "EXTREME!" Giotto, unfazed, looked up to find his friend, Knuckle, grinning at them. Knuckle had honey colored eyes and dark brown, almost black, hair. He fist-pumped the air and, grinning at Giotto, roared "Giotto, join the boxing club to the EXTREME!" Giotto sighed.

"Knuckle, even if you ask, I'm still the student council president. I don't have time for boxing."

G scowled. "Yeah, Knuckle. Giotto is too good for the boxing club."

Giotto sweatdropped.

"Now, now, G! That wasn't very nice!" scolded Asari.

"Not nice to the EXTREME!"

"Herbivores. I'll bite you to death."

Everyone turned to the new voice. It was Alaude, who, to the others' dismay, was swirling his handcuffs. "Alaude! How dare you swing those handcuffs in front of Giotto!" G exclaimed. "Now, now…" Asari said, ready to whack someone with his flute. "I don't know what's happening, but I'm ready to fight to the EXTREME!" Giotto, for the umpteenth time today, just sighed. "Hn." Was all Alaude said before he walked away. G scowled. "Where does he keep those handcuffs anyway?"

* * *

**~ Somewhere in an old classroom~**

"Everyone." A greenet said softly. "It seems that Vongola Decimo will be moving to Namimori in a week with his guardians. Some will be transferring into Nami-chu, while a few will be transferring to Kokuyo Academy."

"Interesting, kora!"

"How long will I be here? Time is money."

"I see…"

"Maybe I can use one for my expiriments."

"Hahaha! They will bow down to me!"

"Shut up, lackey. This will be interesting…"

* * *

**A/N: First story, sorry for any spelling/grammar issues. ^.^;... Next up I'll try to introduce Daemon Spade and then the Arcobaleno  
**


	2. Havoc with Lampo

**Replies To Reviews:**

**Guest: **Tsuna will be in his second year of middle school so he's 14. Giotto, Asari, G, and Daemon Spade are 14 while Knuckle and Alaude are in their third year, making them 15. Lampo is the youngest, so he'll be a 13 year old first year. And yes, Giotto is Iemitsu's son. ^.^

**Soul Vrazy: **Nope, Giotto is a regular person who isn't involved in the mafia. Yet…(Dun dun dunnn)

**Yuu3: **First, lets just say that Mukuro got out of the Vindicare. I still don't know how to introduce the Arcobaleno, so maybe some people can give me suggestions? And don't worry, Giotto will definitely have a brother complex. I don't think this fic will have any yaoi, so I will just make Giotto very overly protective of Tsuna. Next, Tsuna went to Italy with his dad when he was 8. I'll talk about his trip in Italy in chapters to come. :D. As you know, Enma is here so, I guess that's a hint xD. For Lambo, in this fic, he's 13. And yeah, Tsuna is vongola decimo :)

**Aika-chan –w: **I cant answer most of your questions, since they're spoilers, but I can tell you about the arcobaleno. I haven't decided if I should make reborn an adult or a baby, and if he should know Tsuna. That goes with the rest of the arcobaleno.

**Usa-As-In-Bunny: **I'm glad you like it :) and btw, I love your pen name xD

**Aki-Sou: **Thank you, thank you, thank you! I was pretty confused with the honorifics so, you were a big help! :D

**Lexie-chan94: **I'll try to update as soon as I can! ^.^

**Kichou: **Thank you, and I'll try to as soon as I can. :)

**YuujouKami: **Glad you like it and I'll update as soon as I can :).

**A/N: I need help deciding how to introduce the Arcobaleno, so if you have any suggestions, please tell me. :)**

* * *

Title: Havoc and Family

Summary: Sawada Giotto, Student Council President of Nami-chu, will finally get to see his little brother, Tsunayoshi, as he returns from Trinisette Academy in Italy. His life was already crazy with seven deranged friends in his life, but now his little brother is hiding something. Something to do with hitman babies, poison cooking, and mafia. Just what has he been doing in Italy?

* * *

Giotto was having a bad day. First, he was late to school, and narrowly avoided getting bitten to death by Alaude. Then, he forgot his homework, which got him detention. And now, he's sitting in a room filled with stacks of paperwork he needed fill out while the principal was on "vacation." Lucky him.

The door opened to reveal G, who stuck his head in the room nervously. "G-Giotto…" he said. "Yes?" Giotto called under a pile of paperwork. "Um…while Knuckle was boxing with someone…he knocked the other out…" Giotto raised an eyebrow. "And…?" G came in with five stacks of paper. "The person went flying and crashed into the school's wall…and it made a _tiny _whole?" G panicked when he saw Giotto's soul coming out of his body. "SOMEONE GET AN AMBULENCE OR I WILL SHOOT SOMEONE WITH MY BOW AND ARROW!"

"Shut up or I will bite you to death." Said Alaude, appearing out of nowhere.

Asari came in, cheerfully. "I heard all of the noise, but it was just you guys! Haha."

"FLUTE FREAK! WHY, YOU-" G was interrupted when he heard someone shout "TO…LER…ATE!" in the distance.

* * *

Knuckle just finished his EXTREME training session with one of the boxing members. He saw something floating out of his body. "That is an EXTREME ghost coming out of you, buddy!" Then, Knuckle went to do an EXTREME jog around the school one hundred times, yelling "EXTREME!"

Just as he finished his hundredth lap without breaking a sweat, he heard someone shout "TO…LER…ATE!" in the distance.

* * *

Giotto recovered from fainting, to find:

Alaude leaning against the wall.

G screaming "THAT STUPID BRAT!"

Asari trying to calm G down. "Now, now, G! Lampo will be fine!" he said, grinning. Although he said that, Giotto could see it was a little forced. Wait. What happened to Lampo? Everyone stopped bickering. Giotto realized he voiced his thoughts out loud.

Alaud remained in his position.

G screamed "THAT STUPID BRAT GOT HIMSELF INTO TROUBLE AGAIN!"

Asari lost his grin. "Well, it sounded like it came from Kokuyo Academy."

Just then, Knuckle came in through a wall. "What is EXTREMELY going on? I heard an EXTREME shout!" Giotto almost fainted. _More paperwork… _"The EXTREME shout sounded like it EXTREMELY came from Kokuyo!" Alaude snarled. "I will bite that herbivore to death." Giotto sweatdropped. "Well, lets get going…"

As they went into Kokuyo Academy, they were face-to-face with a certain pinapple. "Nufufu."

G scowled. "Daemon Spade!"

Asari frowned.

"Whats EXTREMELY going on? Why is EXTREME PINEAPPLE here?

Alaude got out his handcuffs. "I'll bite you to death."

"Nufufufufu. Try me." Daemon said as he pulled out his trident.

Trident and handcuffs clashed. "Herbivore." The skylark said. "Nufufufu." As Daemon tried to slash Alaude with his trident, Alaude blocked it with his handcuffs. Just as they were about to get "Stop, Daemon." A voice said. Everyone looked to see where the voice came from. It was a girl with long, wavy purple hair wearing a white cotton dress with ribbons around her neck and wrist. "Elena?" Daemon said.

Giotto cleared his throat. "Elena-san, may I ask what business you have with Daemon Spade?" Elena smiled warmly. "I'm his fiancée." Everyone's jaw dropped (except Alaude who's eyes widened momentarily.) "M-miss, if Daemon forced you to marry him, I assure you we can help!" G said, earning a glare from Daemon. Elena chuckled softly. "Oh, no. Me and Spade are very much lovers." Daemon smirked. "You all are acting as if you're surprised."

"Cause how could someone like you, be with a nice girl like Elena-san?"

Daemon frowned. "Elena and I met at a party, and we fell in love. The rest is none of your business."

"Daemon, do you know where Lampo is?" Giotto asked, trying to get back to the matter at hand. "Do you mean the green-haired boy?" Elena asked. "Yes." "Daemon brought him here. He's in the room next door." G scowled. "Daemon! Why did you kidnap him!" "Nufufufu. I have my reasons."

Everyone, except Alaude, who left after his duel with Daemon Spade was interrupted, rushed to the room where Lampo was.

"Lampo! You stupid brat!" G said, though there was a hint of concern in his voice.

"What is EXTREMELY going on?"

"Now now, G! In the end, everyone was alright!"

Giotto could just sigh.

"Lampo, are you alright?" "To…ler…ate! WAAAAAAA!" "Gosh, you stupid brat…" G sighed.

"Giotto, I need to speak to you." Daemon said. "Alone."

"Why?" Giotto asked.

"It's about your brother."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for such a sucky chapter D: Its soo short T.T Anyways, when I checked my email, I found 17 people following it, but only 9 reviewed. Plz, I need feedback, help, or any suggestions. And btw what do you think Daemon will tell Giotto? xP I hope I can make longer chapters….**


	3. Havoc with Hitman Chibis

Title: Havoc and Family

Summary: Sawada Giotto, Student Council President of Nami-chu, will finally get to see his little brother, Tsunayoshi, as he returns from Trinisette Academy in Italy. His life was already crazy with seven deranged friends in his life, but now his little brother is hiding something. Something to do with hitman babies, poison cooking, and mafia. Just what has he been doing in Italy?

* * *

"_Giotto, I need to speak to you." Daemon said. "Alone."_

"_Why?" Giotto asked._

"_It's about your brother."_

* * *

"…eh?" Giotto raised an eyebrow.

"Come, follow me." Daemon said. Giotto followed him into a room. "Have you ever wondered how your brother's been while he was away?"

Giotto shook his head.

"What about who his friends were?"

Giotto shook his head again.

"Want me to tell you? You might be surprised…" Daemon said.

"How would you know, Daemon? I doubt Tsunayoshi knows you. Were you _stalking _him?" Giotto pointed an accusing finger at the melon-haired man. Daemon frowned. "Of course not, Giotto. I just have some reliable sources. Tsunayoshi is hiding something, you know. I could tell you what it is." It was Giotto's turn to frown. "If he's hiding something, he'll tell me when he's ready."

"And if he doesn't tell you…?" Daemon smirked.

"Why _wouldn't_ he tell me?" Giotto asked.

Daemon smiled, but it was a smile full of pity. "How about your father? Do you _really _think he works in oil mines?" Giotto shrugged. _'Some people lie so they don't hurt others.' _

"The road to hell is paved with good intentions, Giotto." Daemon said as if reading the others' mind.

Giotto's frown turned into a scowl. "My, my, Giotto. I'm just trying to help. Tsunayoshi is in the m-"

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing a baby with a fedora hat. "Ciaossu." Daemon frowned. "Arcobaleno."

The chibi smirked. "Daemon, you know it is against the…law to tell Giotto without Tsuna's awareness. You don't want to see the _Vindice _again, do you? I suggest you shut up before I'll have to force you."

Daemon scowled. "Fine, Arcobaleno." He said before disappearing into mist.

As Daemon and the chibi finished their conversation, Giotto surprised. A _baby _managed to threat Daemon and not get scythed. Hell must have frozen over this morning. The baby kicked Giotto's stomach, snapping him out of his musings. "OOF! What the-" Giotto stopped saying anymore when he remembered what happened to Daemon. The baby smirked. "I'm a hitman. I was dame-Tsuna's home tutor for a while back in Italy."

Giotto looked at him with a horrified expression. _'My poor Tsunayoshi, kudos to you that you're still alive! This baby is the devil's spawn.'_

"For now, forget everything that Daemon Spade has told you." The infant said before leaving the room _to probably watch the godfather again. _

As the baby left, Giotto couldn't help but wonder what Daemon was about to say. He took his phone out of his back pocket to call his brother.

"Hello, Giotto-nii! Is there anything you need?" Tsunayoshi said on the other end of the phone,

"E-eto…Tsunayoshi, why do you have a chibi home tutor who thinks he's a hitman?" Giotto asked.

Tsuna froze. _'He isn't supposed to now he isn't supposed to know did Reborn tell him about the mafia? Oh no oh no Giotto-nii's gonna hate me oh no.' _"He…watches to much movies…?" He said, more of a question then an answer.

"Then…why _is _your home tutor a chibi?"

"…eh?" Came a brilliant reply.

Giotto raised an eyebrow. "E-eto…um…g-gotta go, Giotto-nii!"

'_Good job, Tsuna! Now he'll get suspicious! Damn it, Reborn!' _Tsuna thought after hanging up.

* * *

"Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said into his green Leon-phone. "When will you tell Giotto about the mafia?"

Tsuna sighed. "I can finally understand why Dad lied about being in the mafia. I don't want Giotto to be in danger."

"Dame-Tsuna, he'll be in more danger if he doesn't know." Reborn said, with a hint of frustration in his voice.

"But I-" Tsuna stopped talking when he heard the sound of a gun. "HIE! D-don't shoot me, Reborn! I-I'll tell him when the time is right!" Tsuna said before hanging up.

Reborn sighed. _'We're nearly six-thousand miles apart, and you think I'm about to shoot you. Well, Dame-Tsuna will always be dame.'_

As Reborn was walking to Kokuyo Academy to talk to Daemon, he heard "To…ler..ate!"

Reborn rushed to the scene, and disguised himself as a plant. He saw Giotto and his friends with Daemon and Elena. As the scene passed, he saw Daemon lead Giotto to a room. Still disguised as a plant, reborn followed.

"Want me to tell you? You might be surprised…" Daemon said.

"How would you know, Daemon? I doubt Tsunayoshi knows you. Were you stalking him?" Giotto accused. Daemon frowned. "Of course not, Giotto. I just have some reliable sources. Tsunayoshi is hiding something, you know. I could tell you what it is." Reborn wanted to snort. _'Reliable sources? Everyone in the mafia knows Dame-Tsuna. _"If he's hiding something, he'll tell me when he's ready."

"And if he doesn't tell you…?" Reborn frowned, knowing where this conversation was heading,

"Why wouldn't he tell me?" Giotto asked. _'I want to know that, too.'_

"How about your father? Do you _really_ think he works in oil mines?"

"The road to hell is paved with good intentions, Giotto." Daemon said. _'If only Tsuna knew…"_

Giotto's frown turned into a scowl. "My, my, Giotto. I'm just trying to help. Tsunayoshi is in the m-"

"Ciaossu." Reborn said, dropping his disguise. Daemon frowned. "Arcobaleno." Reborn smirked. "Daemon, you know it is against the" he couldn't say anything about the mafia in front of Giotto "law to tell Giotto without Tsuna's awareness. You don't want to see the _Vindice _again, do you? I suggest you shut up before I'll have to force you."

Daemon scowled. "Fine, Arcobaleno." He said before disappearing into mist.

Reborn read Giotto's facial expressions easily. He kicked him in the stomach.

"What the!" Giotto then shut his mouth, probably acknowledging Reborn's awesomeness.

Reborn smirked, obviously pleased with Giotto's actions. "I'm a hitman. I was dame-Tsuna's home tutor for a while back in Italy."

"For now, forget everything Daemon Spade has told you." He said before leaving.

**In an old classroom…**

"Everyone." Reborn said. "Daemon Spade was about to tell Giotto about the mafia."

"No way, kora!"

"Hmm…"

"As punishment, I can use him for an experiment."

"How awful!"

"If I get paid, I can make him shut up."

"The great Skull-sama will make him stop!"

"Shut up, lackey. Get everyone some drinks." Reborn smirked.

"H-hai, Reborn!"

* * *

Giotto was sad.

And mad.

And a little glad.

But most of all, he was confused.

'_What's so important Tsunayoshi had to keep away from me?' _Giotto thought.

**The next day…**

As Giotto wondered the halls of Nami-chu, he came across an old classroom. He opened the door to find a bunch of chibis and a girl sleeping. Among them, he saw the chibi hitman from the day before. There were six others.

One wearing a camouflage army suit,

One with a hood covering his eyes,

One with a purple helmet with an octopus design on it,

One with green hair in a strawberry-like hairstyle and glasses,

One wearing a red outfit and had hair similar to Alaude,

The demon hitman chibi,

And a girl with green hair and a hat.

All of them were wearing colored pacifiers, even the girl. _'Must be a babysitter?'_

As Giotto entered the room, the girl with the green hair woke up. "Who are you?" She inquired.

"U-um…the…president?" He said brilliantly.

The girl smiled. "You must be Sawada Giotto-san. It's nice to meet you. My name is Luce." The girl said, arm extended. Giotto shook her hand. "Are you like the babysitter for these…chibis?" Luce looked confused for a moment. Then she smiled again. "Them?" She said pointing to the babies. "No, I'm not. They can take care of themselves." "The one in the fedora says hes a hitman.." Giotto said.

"He is. He's the best hitman in the world!" The girl said without batting an eyelash. _'Um…ok…I don't want to offend her…but WHAT THE HECK?'_

"Oops, I'm sorry I forgot to ask you if I can use this room for the Arcobaleno." Giotto raised an eyebrow.

"What's an 'Arcobaleno?'" He asked.

"Oh…um…well…you must have something important to do! See you later!" She said quickly as she pushed him out the classroom.

Giotto could hear the door lock. _'First Tsunayoshi, and now that girl named Luce!'_

* * *

**In a certain private jet…**

"Everyone…as you know, my mom and my brother don't know about the mafia. I'd prefer you all try to reduce the amount of fights you have with others and each other." Tsuna said.

"Kufufufu, my dear Tsunayoshi…you just said that we _can _have fights with others and each other." Mukuro said.

"Mukuro-sama is correct, boss…" Chrome, who sat next to Mukuro, said shyly.

"So I can bite all you herbivores to death…" Hibari claimed.

"Bahahaha! Lambo-sama will get to fight Reborn again! Bahahaha!"

"SHUT UP STOOPID COW!" Gokudera said to Lambo. Turning back to Tsuna, he went into puppy-mode. "As you wish, Tenth!"

"BAKADERA! BAHAHA!" Lambo screamed.

"Maa, maa, Gokudera!" Yamamoto said cheerfully.

"I NEED SOME EXTREME FOOD TO EXTREMELY FILL MY EXTREME HUNGER!" Ryohei said with his usual EXTREME-ness.

"E-eto…everyone…" Tsuna tried to say.

Just then, Lal Mirch came in. What she saw was:

A perverted pineapple head,

A shy pinaple head,

An anti-social prefect,

A stupid cow,

A destructive bomb,

An energetic sun,

A happy-go lucky baseball idiot,

And a Dame-Tsuna.

The perfect combination to make the strongest mafia family in history.

She sighed. "EVERYONE. SHUT THE HELL UP."

"…"

She nodded triumphantly.

'_Just four more days…' _Tsuna thought.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you people who reviewed/added story alert/ author alert**

**Thank you Soul Vrazy and Usa-As-In-Bunny you two were an awesome help! ^.^**

**You guys might have to wait longer than usual for updates because I'm going to visit a friend in New York for awhile...like for a week or two and I don't know if I'll be able to bring my laptop. I can't wait!  
**

**Anyways, my brain is wracking from trying to think of a plot. I'll be bringing my notebook to New York so I'll still be writing even if I don't update. Sadly, I'm having writer's block so can anyone give suggestions for what you want to happen? BTW, I'll try to keep OC's to a minimum but if the story _really _needs one, which I dont think it will, then I'll have to put one in unless you want a minor character to act really OOC.  
**

**And thank you L.S and HibariLover11 for correcting me when I forgot Yamamoto. Idk why I alsways forget him. xD  
**

**Questions?  
**

**Comments?  
**

**Suggestions?  
**

**Review~ :D!  
**


End file.
